


Everything (and nothing else)

by midzel



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Love, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midzel/pseuds/midzel
Summary: Love.
Relationships: Midna & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Midna/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 11





	Everything (and nothing else)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling so gay

Zelda's heart was still heavy, even though Ganondorf was gone. But Midna was alive. Midna. The most beautiful creature she had ever seen.

That day, in Hyrule Field, she ran to Midna's embrace, every bit of her focused on the sight of her against the orange skies. It felt like they were meeting for the first time, even though Zelda had seen Midna's true form in her dreams.

When their hearts were one, they had no choice but to learn every little thing, every hidden detail about each other. And in that brief moment, they knew they were deeply in love.

Zelda buried her face in Midna's hair, taking a deep breath, feeling the sharp pain that familiar smell – so lovely – caused her. Midna cried tears of happiness and relief, not only because she was _alive_ , but because her love was reciprocated. Still, it was painful to love so much, to _want_ so much. 

Their embrace was filled with desperation, their hearts beating almost violently, but in the same rhythm. 

Zelda took a step back to face her, melting into those red eyes, tears running down her cheeks. Nothing else mattered. She hated to admit that, but the world, everyone else, they didn't matter anymore. It was Midna, her stupid smile, her soft skin, her deep loving eyes – she was the world, the whole universe. 

Their lips met, finally. The one thing they had been wanting for so long. The warmth of Zelda's tongue left Midna dizzy, the touch of her breasts against her chest set her whole body on fire. Time stopped: it was just them, and dusk falling around. 

Love. 


End file.
